Black Knight: Fallen Legacy
by Galvatream
Summary: Inspired by the Arkham Knight. Robin died during a mission. Nearly seven months later, a criminal calling himself Black Knight has emerged, an entire legion of troops at his command. The Team faces their most dangerous foe yet as they fight against someone who seems to hold a personal vendetta against them, but also knows their deepest secrets.
1. The Black Knight

_Boots trampled the ground. Water splashing up as men raced down the muddy streets. People rounded up, pushed with force towards the town centre. The men clad in black armour were ruthless in their authority. They kicked down old wooden doors, dragging the inhabitants from the comfort of their homes. _

_The town mayor was forced onto the ground, the soldiers all backed up, the red on their uniforms shinning in the dim light given off by the helicopters in the air. Tanks of unknown design rolled by, the people watched with fear in their eyes, gathered into groups, outgunned, they watched as a figure marched down the small strip formed by the troops. Clad in black. His chest held a large red dot, a red utility belt rested around his waist, two red holsters either side of his upper thighs, his boots had a red trim around th top. His gauntlets held a red trim with a small red flap. His shoulder pads where angled, each with three small red flaps. His helmet was round, a single red visor covered his eyes, concealing his identity from those present. He was tall, lean, but acrobatic in design. He marched with authority, each step he took in stride as he came to a stop before the mayor._

_He bent down to the mayors eye level. _"Tell me."_ He began, his voice masked by his helmet._ "Where did those people you sheltered a few days ago go?"_ He asked._

_The mayor blinked._ "I don't know what your talking about."_ He answered in fear._

_The figure shook his head._ "Oh no. That game won't work on me."_ He said, raising his right hand up to the mayors chin._ "So I ask again. Where did they go?"

_The mayor shook from fear._ "I don't know who your talking about."_ He repeated._

_The figure groaned in anger, he stood up and turned around._ "You know old man."_ He began, reaching his right hand down to the right holster and drawing a pistol._ "And until you talk, I'm just going to keep killing your people."_ He said, firing a round into the head of a young woman._

_The mayor widen his eyes._ "Don't kill them!"_ He shouted._

_The figure turned his head._ "You going to tell me what I want to know?"_ He said._ "Or am I going to have to kill more of your people?"_ He finished, motioning towards the gathered people._

_The mayor nodded lightly._ "I'll tell you. I'll tell you everything."_ He said._

_The figure stepped forward._ "I knew you'd see it my way in the end."_ He began._ "So, where did those that you sheltered go?"_ He finished._

_The mayor slowly opened his mouth._ "They left just days before you came, they didn't us where they went, or why they came by."_ He explained._

_The figure bent down once more, placing his pistol back in its holster._ "You see. It's not to hard to tell the truth is it?"_ He asked. Flicking his left hand in the process._

_The mayor widen his eyes as the figures men started to gun down the town._ "I gave you the information. Let them live. Please."_ He said in a panicked state._

_The figure chuckled._ "You thought they would live? That they would be free of your sins?"_ He began, moving his hands to the mayors neck and snapping it._ "You were blinded by your own greed."_ He finished as he stood up and turned around._ "Burn the farmland, round up the babies and get them shipped to the training camps."_ He yelled, marching towards a modified helicopter._ "And make sure its all done by noon."_ He finished as he got on._

* * *

_The halls were silent, and had been since the death of Robin. The Team's resident detective and acrobat had been gone for several months. His death had hit the team hard, but they recovered from his death weeks later._

"Recognised Batman 0-2"_ The computerised female voice announced as The Dark Knight entered the central cave of Mount Justice. The team was silent as they gathered around the emotionless man. __They did, however notice something different about The Dark Knight, he was disturbed._

"Hours ago, this video was broadcast to the world."_ The Dark Knight began, pulling up an video feed._

_The figure stood before a camera._ "Presidents, lords, kings, prime ministers, queens. Tune in as I broadcast a warning to you all."_ He began._ "You could say that I'm an agent of the Dark Order. However, it's come to my attention that you're towns and cities are housing outlawed criminals who believe they serve the good of the world."_ He went on, images of Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Aquaman and so on flashed by on the screen._ "These criminals are a violation of our law. If you wish to prevent this fate befalling you."_ He said, the images of his most recent attack showing on the screen._ "Then you will hunt down these criminals and execute them."_ He finished._

_The Team was disturbed at the sight. Artemis gasped at the sight of the children, Miss Martian looked like she was about to vomit, Superboy widen his eyes in shock, Aqualad looked away and Kid Flash literally vomited at the sight._

"What sick person does this?"_ Artemis asked._

_Batman looked at the image._ "This Black Knight would do so. But what's more disturbing is the fact that infants and babies were spared the fate."_ He answered._

_Aqualad looked down._ "So that he can brainwash them."_ He began_

"And turn them into his own personal army."_ Superboy finished for Aqualad._

_Batman nodded._ "We currently don't know why he's doing this, or what this Dark Order is. But each League member is taking a small team to their respective cities."_ He said._

_Superboy glanced up_ "And we're hunting down this person."_ He summed up._

_Batman walked forward._ "No. Aqualad, you've been requested to join Aquaman, Miss Martian, Martian Manhunter has requested your aid on The Watchtower. The rest of you are joining me in hunting down this person."_ He corrected._

_Superboy nodded, watching as Aqualad and Miss Martian left._

"So, where do we start?"_ Kid Flash asked, having left the room and returned to clean himself up._

_Batman turned towards the Zeta Tube._ "We begin now."_ He said._


	2. Shadow Heirs

_Artemis eyed the towns remains closely. Her eyes shifting along the ash, streams of smoke pulled away into the sky by the light breeze. Torn, burnt cloth flapped from broken supports. The charred bodies of those who were trapped inside their homes rested among the ruins._

_Wally bent down and picked something from the wreckage. His hands brushing off a small teddy._ "This is..."_ Wally began, pausing as his own eyes swept across the town centre._ "Wrong."_ He finished, placing the teddy at the base of the fountain._

_Batman stepped forward and kneeled down before a set of tracks. He placed a single finger upon the track, his eyes narrowed._ "These tracks aren't from any known tank."_ He said, lifting his head up slightly as he looked at the foot marks._ "Neither are these footprints of any known boot."_ He added._

_Superboy rolled his fist._ "The bastard who ordered this is going to pay."_ He said with anger._

_Batman slowly stood up._ "Agreed Superboy."_ He began, bringing up a holographic screen._ "I've got the Batcomputer running analyse on the bullet shells you found."_ He said._

_Artemis walked over._ "Any match?"_ She asked._

_Batman shook his head._ "So far none."_ He said, brining up the case file._ "Whoever this Black Knight is. He's smart, far smarted then any villain we've faced before."_ He paused, his eyes narrowed quickly._ "His appearance also coincides with the recent ploy by The Light."_ He added._

_Wally blinked._ "You think there're connected?"_ He asked._

_Batman gave a small nod._ "I doubt it's a coincident that he appeared at the same time."_ He said, his holographic screen bringing up The Lights most recent plan._ "I believe Razor Claw's attack on the mayor of Metropolis was anything more then a distraction set up so that The Lights new partner could deliver his threat upon the world."_ He finished._

_Wally crossed his arms._ "You think he's been gathering his forces?"_ He asked._

_Artemis narrowed her eyes._ "That would explain why we've never heard about him before."_ She added._

_Batman allowed the holographic screen to vanish._ "Artemis, during your time under Sportsmaster, did the Shadows ever make mention of knowing a Black Knight or someone remotely close to him?"_ He asked._

_Artemis closed her eyes in thoughts._ "I don't think so. The closest the Shadows ever were to someone like this was either Black Manta or The Hive, both of which don't have the focus on this, neither do they follow the same theme."_ She answered._

_Superboy sighed._ "So this guys a new player?"_ He asked._

_Batman nodded._ "All the evidence so far points towards that."_ He paused as he turned around to face the setting sun._ "For now, we need to find my evidence and a lead."_ He finished._

* * *

_Vandal Savage stood tall within The Lights meeting room. Ra's Al Ghul stood of to the side, Lex Luthor stood by Queen Bee, Black Manta stood by The Brain and Klarion stood by himself. _"The Light is in session."_ He announced._

_Luthor looked at each of the members._ "It seems we have to decided how to deal with this new problem."_ He said._

_Manta glanced at Savage._ "How did he gain such forces in such a limited amount of time?"_ He asked._

_Savage narrowed his eyes._ "That is a question best suited for another in the room."_ He answered, eyes falling upon Ra's._ "Are you positive that he won't be an issue Ra's?"_ He asked._

_Ra's remained still, his eyes slowly moved to fall upon Savage._ "My heir will not be an issue."_ He answered._

_Manta remained unsure._ "Are you positive that he'll remain by your side till your time does come?"_ He asked._

_Ra's allowed a smile smirk to form upon his lips._ "He is loyal, I've provided him with the means for revenge, and the resources to achieve it. But I've also provided him with a second in command."_ He said sinisterly._

_Manta Narrowed his eyes._ "I still don't trust him."_ He said._

_The doors behind them opened. Black Knight slowly walked in, his helmet remained upon his head, but another figure stood by his side, a female, she walked alongside him, a small black cape rested along her back. Her outfit was mostly black, her helmet rested upon her head, a red visor rested where her eyes would be. Her gauntlets had a red lining, so too did her boots. Her red belt held a small skirt._

"Trust Manta? I don't trust you at all. I only tolerate you because I have to."_ Black Knight said, his helmet masking his voice._

_Manta narrowed his eyes. _"And if I were to deem you unreliable, a failure, a target to eliminate. What would you do?"_ He asked._

_The female turned her head slightly._ "Then I'll get to have some fun when I tear your limps from your body."_ She said, her helmet also masking her voice._

_Savage allowed a small grin to form upon his lips._ "Black Knight, Black El."_ He began._ "You have demonstrated that you won't back down from a fight, or be threatened by others."_ He paused, glancing at Ra's._ "You truly are the right choice as Ra's Al Ghul's heir."_ He finished._

_Black Knight remained silent, Black El followed suit. Ra's walked over to them and took them to the side._ "We'll meet after this session has ended."_ He said, waving them out._


	3. Diana's Embarrassment

_Black El sat silently, watching as Black Knight marched back and fourth. The tension in his body had raised significantly when she informed him that The Light was talking about them, that they were discussing the potential threat they possessed. She didn't like it at all, but they were powerful, a deadly team. Trained by Ra's Al Ghul and provided the resources to enact Black Knight's revenge._

_After ten minutes of Black Knight walking back and fourth, she'd had enough._ "Rich."_ She said standing up from her spot._ "You're worrying me."_ She finished._

_Black Knight stopped pacing and turned to face Black El. Even if he couldn't see her face through her helmet, he could tell that she was worried, that she cared for him like he did for her._ "I know K. I know."_ He replied, pausing as he eyed the doors to the meeting room closely._ "I just fear what they decide."_ He finished._

_Black El moved to his side and placed her right hand upon his left shoulder._ "So do I Rich, so do I."_ She agreed._ "But we have to accept whatever decision they come to in there, regardless of whether or not we like it."_ She added._

_Black Knight nodded._ "I guess so K, I guess so."_ He said._

* * *

_Themyscira was quiet, the birds chirped away silently as Diana walked along the royal garden, beside her, Donna Troy walked._ "You still miss Richard, despite him not being your son."_ Donna said._

_Diana nodded._ "He was like a son to me. He told me once that I was a mother to him, that while Bruce was dark and brooding, always focused upon certain aspects of his life. I helped fill him with joy."_ She replied, coming to a stop by a small balcony._

_Donna looked out over the ocean, the sun shinned brightly upon them._ "Did you ever live with him?"_ She asked, glancing at Diana._

_Diana didn't allow her gaze to break as she looked out over the ocean._ "Me and Bruce took turns at looking after him. Weekends he would stay with me, weekdays he was with Bruce for School."_ She answered with a sigh._

_Donna raised an eyebrow._ "So you're saying that you love Bruce?"_ She asked._

_Diana widen her eyes._ "No, great Hera no. What gave you that idea?"_ She said in surprise._

_Donna smirked._ "The way you said Bruce's name."_ She said smugly._

_Diana's face went red with embarrassment. She smacked Donna in the arm._ "Sister. What makes you so painful?"

_Donna laughed._ "You do love him!"_ She exclaimed, watching her sister's face turn even redder._

"Donna. You're an evil Amazon."_ Diana said in response, her hands across her chest._

"Whatever you say Diana."_ Donna replied._

"Daughter."_ Hippolyta said, her eyes drifting across the two._ "Richard has left Elysium."_ She said._

_Diana widen her eyes._ "How is it possible for a soul to leave the underworld?"_ She asked._

"I don't know daughter, but I fear dark powers are at work here. Return to he world of man and find him. Find out how he escaped."_ Hippolyta ordered, watching her daughter nod and rush to get ready._

* * *

_Black Knight, Black El and Ra's Al Ghul gathered around in a small chamber, each eyeing the other closely. A small fire burned away silently as they waited to begin._

_Once he was sure no one would interrupt their meeting, Ra's gave a small nod at the two, a nod telling them to remove their helmets._

_Black Knight silently removed his helmet, short black hair and blue eyes contrast against his Caucasian skin. The face of Dick Grayson._

_Black El removes her helmet, blonde hair falls down along her back while her blue eyes contrast against her fair skin. Kara Zor El otherwise known as Kara Al Ghul, adopted daughter of Talia Al Ghul._

"We must discuss the next step in the plan."_ Ra's said, watching Dick and Kara closely._ "It seems that Batman has caught wind of your operation near that village."_ He added._

_Dick narrowed his eyes._ "Bruce won't know what hit him."_ He said, a small grin forming upon his lips._

_Ra's nodded._ "Indeed Richard, however, we also need to focus on the members of your former team who accompany him."_ He said._

_Dick shook with anger._ "I will personally take capture two of them from under his nose."_ He said._

_Kara placed a hand upon Dick's shoulder._ "Don't get ahead of yourself Rich, we still need to locate them."_ She said calmly._

_Dick nodded._ "off course K."_ He answered with a smile._

_Ra's watched them interact silently before he spoke._ "Perhaps attempt to take them all down in one go."_ He said._

_Dick shook his_ _head._ "With all due respect master. But I want to make Bruce suffer. And taking Kid Flash and Superboy away from him, capturing them will do just that."_ He said._

_Ra's nodded._ "Very well then. You may proceed with this plan. In the meantime, I shall keep The Light off your back. And hopefully convince them that you are no threat to them."_ He responded._

_Dick and Kara nodded and with a bow, placed their helmets back on and left the room. Leaving Ra's to his thoughts._

* * *

**Elysium=Is a section of the underworld where the souls of deceased heroes travel to.**


	4. Team Batman vs Dark Order

_Batman and his team walked along slowly, each watching closely as they marched forward, keeping an eye out for anything that could give a potential lead as to where Black Knight had taken those he kidnapped. As they walked along, the feeling of isolation grew, and so too, did the feeling that they, were being watched by someone._

_Superboy was the first to stop, his head whipping around quickly as he stood his ground, his hands rolled into fists as he narrowed his eyes. If his stance was anything to go of off, it was that someone was coming, and that someone wasn't friendly. This theory was proven correct when a dozen troops in black and red emerged from the bushes, weapons aimed at the four._

_Artemis pulled back her bow, ready to unleash an arrow when given the order, Wally lowered his goggles, Batman narrowed his eyes and quickly reached for his belt before a voice, masked by a helmet spoke._

"I don't know what trick you're thinking of using this time old man. But it won't work."

_The four turned to face the origin of the voice, their eyes watched as Black Knight stood tall and silently. His hands rested behind his back while his men stepped before him. Even without x-ray vision, it was clear that he was smirking beneath his helmet._

_Batman slowly watched the troops as they moved around them. He kept track of them, he counted their moves before he clicked his fingers together, giving Superboy the signal to attack._

_Superboy leapt towards the nearest soldier, punching him into a tree before coming around and punching another, the other three quickly moved into action, each of them taking the troops. All the while, Black Knight watched with minor amusement._

_As soon as the final soldier fell to the ground out cold, Batman turned his attention back to Black Knight._ "You're outnumbered. Surrender."_ He said with warning._

_Black Knight chuckled._ "Don't make me laugh old man."_ He said, removing his hands from his back._ "I've got plenty of intel on how you four operate to take you down."_ He finished._

_Artemis drew her bow back and watched Black Knight closely._ "You really are an idiot Knight. You can't even see when you've lost."_ She said._

_Black Knight chuckled._ "Lost, this battle has hardly begun my dear archer."_ He said, his hands grasping the hilt of something._

_Artemis narrowed her eyes in anger as Wally started to vibrate his body, ready to move in._ "Dude, you've got no men with you, and those you did have hardly stood a chance."_ He began, pausing as a smirk formed upon his lips._ "Do you really think the battle hasn't begun?"_ He asked._

_Black Knight slowly moved his body into a fighting stance, the hilt extending out to form a staff._ "I think this fight will get interesting."_ He said. _

_Batman nodded at Superboy who in turn, leapt towards Black Knight. A boom could be heard before someone slammed into Superboy, sending him flying into a small rock formation. _

_Everyone turned to see the figure hovering in the air. Black El had arrived._ "This fight has only now begun."_ She said, her voice also masked by the helmet she wore._

_Batman narrowed his eyes._ "Attack, wear them down."_ He ordered, throwing several batarangs._

_Black Knight shook his head as he moved, his staff sending the batarangs to the ground with a clatter before leaping over an arrow fired by Artemis, he chuckled as he lowered his staff to the ground, tripping Wally over._

_Meanwhile, Superboy gets up with a grunt before he narrows his eyes upon Black El._ "You're different to Black Knight."_ He said._

_Black El chuckled as she hovered ever so slightly forward._ "My boyfriend may not be a Metahuman, but he is still skilled enough to handle more then one hero in combat."_ She replied. Watching as Superboy cracked his knuckles._

_With a cry of rage, Superboy leapt forward, throwing a punch towards Black El, to which she avoided with ease, grabbing him by the arm, she flung him to the ground._

"Did Cadmus even program other powers into your body? Or are you just a cheap clone?"_ She asked with a dark laugh._

_Superboy shook with anger._ "You want me to channel my anger into you?"_ He asked, leaping forward fast._

_Black El moved quickly avoiding the oncoming blow. She quickly reacted and punched Superboy back down to the ground before flying forward, she put her legs out and landed upon him, creating a small crater to form with dust flying up from the impact._

_Superboy groaned before he closed his eyes, his breathing remained steady, Black El smirked in satisfaction as she continued to hear his heart beat. He was out cold._

_Black Knight leapt to the side as he avoided another of Batman's attacks. He knew The Dark Knight well, too well, yet he wasn't ready to give away his secret yet. He needed to keep that safe. For he wanted Batman in a situation where everything seemed hopeless, where he could made him suffer. These thought drove him forward, to keep fighting, even when defeat seemed near. This determination to have revenge, it was something never seen before. Something that only he truly knew how to exploit._

_With a well placed kick, Black Knight forced Batman back before leaping into the air and throwing a shuriken towards him. The three stared weapon hit the ground, exploding upon contact and sending The Dark Knight back a few feet. Enough time for him to knock out Wally._

_With his prize secured, Black Knight turned to face Black El who had thrown Superboy over her shoulder. With a nod, the two walked away from Artemis and Batman, heading towards a helicopter that had landed not far away._

_Artemis widen her eyes and pulled back her bow, ready to release an arrow before she was pulled down by Batman, a volley of gunfire rang above them as they where sheltered by a small rock formation. She looked at Batman who peaked his head above the formation. She quickly did the same, just in time to see the helicopter take off. _

_She got up and ran forward, reaching for an arrow, only to watch as the vehicle flew away into the distance. Leaving the two alone. She fell to her knees._ "Why Wally? Why Conner? What does he want with us? And who was she?"_ She asked. _

_These same questions were going through Batman's head as well, but he was also concerned by the fact that Black Knight almost knew what he was going to do, what they were going to do. And he'd planned accordingly. Something that only he himself would do. His suspicions had been raised, a number of potential suspects had already started to fill in that spot. But those were few, and those who were never had the knowledge to create such flexible or durable armour like he or Lucius did. It was something that he needed to know quickly, to discover before it was too late._


	5. How Robin Died

_Wally slowly opened his eyes as he swept the area, he blinked for a few seconds before he saw Superboy slowly open his_ eyes.

"What the?"_ He said in confusion as he saw Wally._ "Where are we?"_ He asked._

_Wally opened his mouth to reply._ "I don't know Supes, I don't know."_ He replied._

"You're in my fortress."_ Black Knight said as he come down the steps. His helmet on. Behind him, Black El followed, her eyes landed upon Superboy._

_Wally blinked._ "Who are you? And how did you take us down so easily?"_ He asked, watching as Black Knight took seat opposite them._

"So many questions Wallace West. Yet so little time to answer them all in."_ Black Knight replied, leaning forward._ "And it gives me great pleasure in taunting you. Pleasure in knowing that I know almost everything about you two, yet you know hardly anything about me."_ He added._

_Superboy narrowed his eyes and attempted to move forward only for the chains to stop him._ "How are these chains stopping me?"_ He questioned with puzzlement._

_Black Knight chuckled._ "Kryptonite. Just enough to weaken you, but affect my partner or cause you pain."_ He answered._

_Wally blinked._ "Your partner's Kryptonian!"_ He exclaimed. Blinking in amazement._ "Superman would love to know that."_ He finished._

_Black Knight shook his head._ "He wouldn't care. Like he didn't care for the countless lives lost during Razorclaw's rampage or when Robin died."_ He said._

_Wally blinked._ "How do you know this stuff?"_ He asked in frustration._

_Black Knight stood up._ "In due time old friend. In due time."_ He said, leaving a confused Wally and Superboy behind._

"Old friend?"_ Superboy asked in confusion._

"I've never known anyone this twisted in my life other than the villains we face."_ Wally replied._ "So this is new to me."_ He finished._

* * *

_Batman and Artemis slowly came to a stop.__ The small outing they had chosen to lay down for the time being was odd, but it would serve them well._

"I never asked, but how did Robin die?"_ Batman asked, sitting down and watching Artemis closely._

_Artemis closed her eyes._ "We were on the mission you gave us. To take down Razorclaw."_ She began, the memory of the fight coming to her mind._

* * *

**:Gotham City:  
:7 Months ago:**

_The Team stood before Razorclaw. The tall, bulky English man stood silently. His silver armour was segmented, like Batman and Robins'. His eyes were red and had slits for pupils. His helmet was similar in fashion to Ares, the God of War, only the horns were less noticeable and smaller. He had a small skirt around his waist held together by a gold chain that had faded over time. His gauntlets held sharp fingers and four long spikes like the ones on Batman's Gauntlets, only they were layed out like the four dots you found on a dice._

_His teeth came together, revealing them to be ground sharp. An evil smirk, one that would haunt your dreams. In a flash, Robin charged forward, throwing several of his birdarang discs towards the criminal._

_Razorclaw moved fast, his eyes tracking the discs as he caught them with little effort and flung them to the side. He then moved forward, pulling his fist back and closing it together, ready to punch Robin._

_Superboy moved fast, slamming into Razorclaw and sending him into a nearby wall._

_The criminal slowly stood back up and separated his legs, he spread out his fingers upon his side. His narrowed, he was ready to fight._

"Pitiful prey, do you know how many I have hunted down before today? How many Metahumans have fallen before my sharpened claws?"_ He asked, his voice dark and rough._

_Aqualad blinked before the team charged forward. Miss Martian moved fast._

_Razorclaw moved forward, he sliced down upon Miss Martian who evaded the attack before he grabbed her cape and flung her into a building, taking her down for the count. He quickly turned his attention towards the others. A small smirk forming upon his lips as Kid Flash rushed towards him._

_Razorclaw moved to the side, his claws scrapping Wally's flesh slightly, allowing a small amount of blood to trickle down from the scare. Razorclaw grinned at the blood upon his sharp fingers, he smelled it._ "I have your scent now Kid Flash."_ He snarled. Leaping back before he brought his right foot down, breaking Wally's left leg._

_Wally screamed in pain as he was lifted by his hair. His eyes met Razorclaws'. And the breath that he could smell was awful. It was like rotten eggs and fish, only ten times worse. He fell unconscious from the smell alone. Much to Razorclaw's disappointment._

_Aqualad and Superboy glanced at each other before looking back at Artemis and Robin. The four nodded and quickly leapt into action. _

_Razorclaw smirked and got on all fours before leaping onto the side of a nearby building and leaping down, he struck upon Superboy, punching him into the ground before grabbing his head and throwing him into Aqualad._

_An explosion rocked him to the side. Razorclaw glanced to his right to see Artemis ad Robin ready to unleash explosives upon him. He snarled with anger and like an animal, he ran forward, using all fours to speed up. He slammed into Artemis, forcing her back and to the ground before he turned to face Robin. With a smirk, he leapt forward, his fist made contact with the ground at Robin's feet, but made no impact._

_Razorclaw narrowed his eyes and with a low growl, he reached out and threw a dumpster at Robin._

_Robin barley dodged the dumpster before he was set upon by Razorclaw who sliced down, leaving a large mark across his torso. Dick felt the blood flow from his body slowly from the scar. He watched as Razorclaw sniffed it and smirked._

_With speed, Razorclaw rushed forward and with a mighty slash, stabbed Robin in the chest, right in the heart. Razorclaw smirked at the deed and quickly fled into the shadows, vanishing without a trace._

* * *

**:Present:**

_Artemis closed her eyes as the tears came down. Batman watched with concern. He never knew how dangerous Razorclaw was. And so, he did the one thing he rarely ever did to those outside the Batfamily, he pulled Artemis into a hug and comforted her._


	6. Diana's Return

_Everything was peaceful when Diana landed arrived at Wayne Manor. She stepped up the steps and knocked at the door. _

_After waiting a few minutes, Alfred answered._ "Miss Diana. What a pleasant surprise."_ He said, standing to the side so that she may enter._

"Is Bruce home?"_ She asked._

_Alfred shook his head._ "I'm afraid Master Bruce is currently busy dealing with Black Knight."_ he answered._

_Diana nodded._ "I see. What does he have on this Black Knight?"_ She asked._

_Alfred started to walk away._ "Come with me down to the Batcave and I will show you what he's uncovered myself."_ He replied._

* * *

_Diana had been to the legendary Batcave a few times before, bringing Dick there when he was injured and Bruce was off world. Brining an injured Bruce there after their first battle together. It was a sign of their trust in each other, their mutual understanding, their respect for one another._

_Yet she always marveled at the sight whenever she entered, despite having seen it all before. It was constantly changing, the cave never remained the same for more than a week. It was like his outfit, his vehicles and gear, constantly changing._

"Master Bruce has done some research into this mysterious Black Knight. But his efforts have come up with no useful information."_ Alfred said, sitting down at the Batcomputer._

_Diana nodded before she noticed the incoming call from Bruce. She glanced at Alfred who nodded and answered the call._

"Alfred."_ Bruce said._

_Diana glanced at Alfred._ "Master Bruce, Miss Diana is currently with me. Do you have anything new about this Black Knight?"_ He asked._

_Bruce sighed._ "Very little. We know he's working with another. A female. We don't know her name. But we can assume that she's also called Black something. She's a Metahuman too."

_Diana blinked._ "Bruce, how are you handling this?"_ She asked._

"Ok, for now. Kid Flash and Superboy were taken hostage by them, Artemis and I are currently camping out under a rock formation, gathering our bearings before we head out to track them down. But Black Knight, he knows our moves, he knows who we are. He's got people on the inside. I'm positive."_ Bruce replied._

_Diana cursed._ "Damn, and just when things were getting easy."

_Alfred glanced at Diana._ "Miss Diana, during your time away, things weren't easy. The Light has been acting up again, sending out operatives, with Razorclaw having been spotted again. But they have not become our priority."_ He said._

_Diana blinked._ "What do you mean?"_ She asked._

_Alfred sighed and brought up the video._

"Presidents, lords, kings, prime ministers, queens. Tune in as I broadcast a warning to you all. You could say that I'm an agent of the Dark Order. However, it's come to my attention that you're towns and cities are housing outlawed criminals who believe they serve the good of the world. These criminals are a violation of our law. If you wish to prevent this fate befalling you. Then you will hunt down these criminals and execute them."

_Diana widen her eyes. She had just seen the devastation caused by Black Knight._

"And what's worse Miss Diana, is that he's kidnaped the children and infants."_ Alfred said._

_Diana fell back into a chair._ "Why?"_ She asked sadly._

"The current theory is to build up his forces with brainwashed troops."_ Alfred answered._

_Diana couldn't believe what she had just heard. _"Black Knight is a.. a monster. A man who could be this cruel, this ruthless, this merciless, he would be condemned to the Pits of Tartarus for his crimes."_ She said._

"We do hope to uncover the identity of Black Knight before he can cause any major damage to the world. Already, reports of unmanned drones have been spotted moving out towards key cities with the worlds military on standby, defending many key and important cities, towns, mines and other locations. Yet we have yet to identify one of Black Knight's compounds or training sights."_ Alfred said, his eyes resting upon the image of the ruined town._

"Black Knight will be stopped. I'm joining Bruce and Artemis, they will need to the extra muscle."_ Diana announced, standing tall._

"Then may I suggest taking Miss Gordon and Miss Kane with you. Black Knight has a considerable amount of men, you will require the extra skill."_ Alfred said._

_Diana smirked._ "Of course Alfred. I will, Have the Batwing prepped for takeoff. I'll go and gather the two female bats."_ She said._


	7. Angered Black Knight

_The sleek black form of the Batwing flew silently through the sky, racing towards the location where Batman and Artemis had set up camp. In the pilots chair, Wonder Woman sat. Her mind reflecting over the most recent events that lead to her return to the world of man. But she was curious as to who this Black Knight was, or what he could possibly want._

"So this Black Knight took down a speedster and a Kryptonian clone?"_ Batgirl asked in disbelief._

_Batwoman turned to face the younger bat._ "He was joined by a meta who took down Superboy. He took Kid Flash down himself."_ She corrected._

_Batgirl allowed her eyes to raise in question._ "And Alfred thinks that four humans and a single Amazon is enough to take down an entire army, a meta and a highly skilled commander."_ She said._ "And I thought Joker was crazy."_ She added._

_Wonder Woman allowed a small smirk to form upon her lips._ "We're approaching the camp site now, so why not be ready to plan an attack on some of Black Knight's forces. I hear Batman has learned of a small outpost in the area."_ She said, watching the reactions of the two female bats with slight amusement._

* * *

_Fear, that was what the world felt. Fear for what he would to them. The fear that their cities would burn if they failed to respond to his demands. That was why he knew Bruce always won his battles, why he could take on the Criminally insane of Gotham. Fear. That was the key that everything was built upon. A single emotion that ruled over the rest. And in that fear, many things prosper. And it was in that fear that his ultimate demise came. The day that Wayne King, aka Razorclaw was hired to kill him. Who hired him, to be honest, the list could go on. He'd made enemies with quite a few of the Gotham criminals. Joker and Tony Zucco to name a few._

_And from the demise, came realisation, an understanding of why the heroes always lost the fight, why they never truly won despite putting the criminals they faced behind bars. It was the knowledge that they could never be redeemed. That they would always be insane. And that they allowed higher powers to gain money, the construction business, they gained quite a lot of money from the constant rebuilding they had to do whenever Joker blew up a building or one of Superman's foes like Parasite caused a massive fight. But also to the prison guards, the wardens, they gained money from keeping he inmates locked up. It was why they were never sentenced to death._

_A lie, that was what the government told the people. That they could be healed, fixed. Well, that didn't work for him. He owed Ra's Al Ghul, he owed Sportsmaster for saving his life. He had a debt to pay them. For Ra's, it was the promise of revenge and giving him a heir, for Sportsmaster, it would be bringing Artemis back to him. A debt that would be payed in due time._

_And then afterwards. What would he do? That was a question he asked himself many times. Once he'd had his revenge, what next. He wondered that many times, retire back to stand by and wait to take Ra's' place as head of the League, or settle down with Kara and forget the life. Or continue with his crusade, eliminate all crime from the world, destroy all the corrupt. Cleanse the world. He wasn't sure. But whatever choice he made, he would always be faced with resistance, be it from the heroes, from his allies or from the worlds governments. But he knew, that in the end, it wouldn't matter. That in the end, he would always be him, and the world would be the world._

_Thoughts like these were what drove him to isolate himself for hours on end. Contemplating the very meaning of existence. Had it not been for his duty, for his mission, then he would've sat there for all of eternity just contemplating the very meaning of his purpose, of his existence. But this thought session was cut short by the silent beeping of his comm._

"What is it?"_ He asked in slight annoyance._

_"You might want to report to the command room sir." Came the reply. _

_Dick narrowed his eyes as he stood up. His hands reaching out as he grabbed his helmet and placed it upon his head._

* * *

_The command room was silent as Dick marched in._ "What is it general?"_ He growled. While threating in itself, the masked voice made it far more threatening._

_The general turned to face Dick. He stood tall, not allowing his body to move an inch. Upon his back was a small black katana, by his hips were two pistols. He had shoulder pads coloured in dark silver. His helmet was open slightly, allowing his face to be seen to the world._ "Two outposts have gone dark Black Knight sir."_ He responded._

_Dick narrowed his eyes and stepped forward, shoving the trooper stationed at communications aside._ "Delta Four, Delta Five, report in."_ He said into the comm. __No response. Dick slammed his fist onto the table._ "This is why we have failsafe's built upon failsafe's general."_ He began, pausing as he turned to face the general._ "Get the other outposts on high alert, I want tank patrols along all roads to this compound, I want aerial surveillance 24/7. And I want the guards outside cell block B tripled. Double the perimeter guards, increase the turret emplacements. If anything happens, I want to know about it immediately."_ He ordered, marching away quickly._

* * *

_Wally and Conner sat in the cell, listening to what the guards were talking about._

"You hear, they lost communications with two of the outposts. They've increased the guard around the compound. No way is anyone getting in or out of this place without Black Knight knowing about it."_ One of the guards said._

"You think the Justice league's come to deal with us?"_ Another asked._

"From the way Black Knight sounded in the command room, I say that's correct."_ A third added._

"Dude, have you seen the way Black Knight speaks about some of the heroes. It almost as if he holds a grudge against them. I mean, I don't blame him. I would too if I had to go through what he did."_ A fourth said._

_Wally and Conner glanced at each other, their interest was high._

"Rumour has it that he was resurrected from the dead by Ra's Al Ghul himself. Given a second chance at life."_ A fifth stated._

"Man, if I died at that young of an age because the heroes failed to rescue you, I'd hold a grudge against them as well."_ The first of the guards said._

"How does he even pay for this stuff?"_ The second asked._

"Yeah, how does he pay for all this tech?"_ The third said in agreement._

"Ra's leads the League of Shadows, you think he's bank rolling the entire operation for Black Knight?"_ The fourth asked._

"Enough talk, remain silent and on high alert. Reports are in that the Bat was spotted, we've got six hostile targets to deal with, each are highly trained and dangerous. The boss wants to know about anything strange the first thing you see it. So you report back to command, regardless of it being a rat or rabbit."_ A seventh voice said._ "Oh, and the boss wants the Bat, the Archer and Amazon alive, you have permission to kill the other two bats."_ He added._

_Wally and Conner were intrigued. Things were getting interesting now._

* * *

**Having been playing Arkham Knight for the past few days, and planning to play it again. Many things are hinted here, such as the pass time talk between the troops. The talk for the whole money thing was inspired when I overheard two of the Arkham Knight's Militia talking about how Batman affords all his stuff.**


	8. Captured

_In darkness, there is light, in light, there is hope, and in hope, there is sacrifice. Words that could mean many things to any single person. But to Bruce, to the silent protector of Gotham City, they were a a statment, a law. The unwritten law of each and every superhero. The mission came first. That was what he used to think, but the death of Robin, no, the death of Dick, his adopted son and ward. It changed him greatly. The mission came second to family, to friends, to comrades, to the innocent. If the villain got got away, tough luck. But they got away knowing that they failed. But to Batman, Black Knight was unpredicatble. He was a new force, one who was always a step ahead. He wasn't like Riddler or Joker, he wasn't like Penguin or Black Mask._

"That's a lot of men."_ Batwoman stated as they came to a stop._

_Batman nodded in agreement as he eyed the outer walls. He had a gut feeling that this was the central compound, the base of operations for Black Knight. If it was wrong, then ot would still be an important compound for him to have this many_ guards. "We need to know what we're up against."_ Batman began, turning to face the others._ "Alfred, we need an aerial scan of the compound."_ He finished, a small holographic map projecting between the group._

"Alright Master Bruce. Let's see here. There's a heavy drone focus located around this centralised sector of the compound."_ He began, a red dot glowing on the map._ "And over here is a heavy detachment of guards. Judging by the fact that there are two locations with this heavy guard, I dare say one is either the command centre and the other the prison."_ Alfred went on, another two red dots glowing brightly._ "And for your information Master Bruce, I took the liberty to scan the compounds defences. There are several Anti-Aircraft gun emplacements, each heavily guards along with many other defence weapons designed to counter ground vehicles such as tanks or black heavily armed, tech advanced cars."_ He finished._

_Batman narrowed his eyes grimly at the information._ "We'll have to take them out if we want air support, Batgirl, Go with Batwoman and find a way to take out those defences. Artemis, you I and Wonder Woman are going to free the prisoners."_ He said._

_The group nodded and quickly split ways._

_Batman, Artemis and Wonder Woman snuck along silently. Keeping out of sight of the guards for as long as they could. Eventually, they came to a joint section. Batman narrowed his eyes._ "Artemis, Wonder Woman, find and free the prisoners. I'm going to find out where Black Knight keeps his toys."_ He said. Leaving down one of the paths._

* * *

_Batman grew cautious as he walked down the corridor. He was concerned by the lack of troops._

_"Batman."_ _A voice came over his comm.__ "It's so nice to see you again." It went on._

_Batman knew that voice._ "Black Knight."_ He replied._

_"You remember my name." The voice went on. "And it will be the name you scream when you beg for mercy." He finished._

_Batman kept walking._ "You've lost Black Knight. Give up."_ He said._

_Black Knight chuckled. "You think I've lost old man. Then you're clearly not paying attention. I have a few friends of yours, lets see, 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. All six of them." He began._

"What do you want?"_ Batman asked._

_"Revenge for what you did to me. What your sidekicks did to me. What the criminals of Gotham did to me. And all you have to do is come to this one chamber." Black Knight answered. "And if you think you're getting out of this, I've got your frequencies jammed. You won't be able to call for assistance." He added._

_Batman narrowed his eyes as the comm clicked off. He rolled a fist. He wasn't ready for this tactic, he wondered how Black Knight did it. Then he remembered what he said about knowing his moves. It was a question, a mystery that had to be solved._

* * *

_Black Knight watched silently as Batman entered the room. _"Bravo Dark Knight. You've come, just as predicated."_ He said._

_Batman narrowed his eyes._ "Let them go Black Knight."_ He demanded._

_Black Knight stepped forward._ "Let them go. Why, five of them are responsible for my suffering, one, one just gets to watch as I make you suffer."_ He said._

_In seconds, Batman found himself being pushed to the ground by another man._

"You."_ Black Knight said with hate and anger._

_The man turned, Razorclaw had arrived._ "A bounty has been placed upon your head Black Knight. One I intend to collect."_ He said._

_Black Knight chuckled stood ready to fight. His stance was odd, one foot before another, but he kept his arms back._ "Then claim it. But let me warn you. It won't be easy."_ He said._

_Razorclaw snarled and with speed, he charged, fingers fanned open as he came down with a swing, the claws made contact with Black Knight, only just slicing into his armour._

_Black Knight responded with a twist and a kick before he flipped over the hunter, elbowing him in the back and then kicking him in the head._

_Razorclaw shook his head and growled lightly, his eyes narrowed as he charged forward._

_Black Knight stepped to the side, he grasped the hunters arm and then twisted it downwards, snapping the bone out of place. The result was a roar of pain and anger as Razorclaw turned fast. But with speed and skill, Black Knight dodged the sudden onslaught of swings. Then, with his natural acrobatic agility, leapt from the wall and kicked Razorclaw in the head before coming down from below and throwing an uppercut and swinging his foot around, smashing it into the side of the hunters jaw._

_Razorclaw staggered back before he swiftly moved to strike back. He charged forward, watching as Black Knight leapt aside, letting him slam into the metal wall. The blow would've been nothing but a minor hit for Razorclaw, but having lost his helmet early on in the fight, it was much more painful._

_Black Knight took advantage of the stunned Razorclaw and slammed his elbow into the hunts back before kneeing him in the chest and slamming his head into the wall. He watched as the hunter fell to the ground, out cold._

_Black Knight quickly turned his attention back towards Batman._ "And now to deal with you."_ He said sinisterly, marching forward._


	9. Revelation

_Batman stared Black Knight down. His eyes sweeping over his body. He didn't have the time to fully see his outfit, but now he had the chance. The armour was segmented, much like his owns. He did also see two small horns, much like his own bat horns, only smaller, they were located at the same location as the lightning bolts upon the speedsters headgear. He noticed that the shoulder was also gone, replaced by a simple red pad. In terms of the build, he noticed that he was lean, he seemed shorter then him. But his body, it was agile, and acrobatic, if watching him fight Razorclaw was any interdiction of that._

_But more to the point, Batman was drawn to the symbol upon his chest. The red dot behind the S and the lightning bolt of both Superman and Flash, only a large red x was placed upon the top. This caused questions to arise, questions that would be answered in due time. _"Who are you?"_ He inquired, watching as Black Knight seemed relaxed._

"You still don't know, do you?"_ Black Knight replied, shaking his head in disappointment._ "I'm disappointed in you detective."_ He added._

_Batman narrowed his eyes. Only one person ever called him detective. Ra's Al Ghul. And he needed answers. And while he couldn't get the answers his normal way as Black Knight held his comrades hostage._ "What's your connection with Ra's Al Ghul?"_ He asked, his fists slowly reaching for something on his belt._

_Black Knight seemed to be unaware of Batman's hand movement as he turned around to face the prisoners._ "He gave me a second chance at life. I owed him a debt, one that I have repaid."_ He began. Walking towards Artemis. He leaned forward and lifted his right hand to her chin._ "But Sportsmaster. He's another story."_ He added._

_Batman felt what he was after, a unique batarang. Feeling the shape, he grasped it tightly, waiting for the chance to throw it._ "And Sportsmaster?"_ He asked._

_Black Knight stepped back from Artemis and eyed the others before he shook his head._ "I owe him a debt as well. A debt that will be paid with the deliverance of one baby girl."_ He answered, a sense of twisted fun laced in his voice as he called Artemis by the name her father called her._

_Batman took the chance, throwing the batarang. The object flew through the air swiftly before something stopped it. A shuriken lay by the batarangs side._

_Black Knight chuckled._ "Did you think that would work?"_ He asked mockingly._

_Batman narrowed his eyes._ "No, but I had a feeling it would determine your reaction time. Thus allowing me to further learn more about you."_ He answered._

_Black Knight clapped before he turned around to face Batman._ "Well then old man. Who am I?"_ He asked._

_Batman remained still._ "You haven't given me the information to determine your identity, but I can tell you're trained in many areas, you know us, you know me well. You know how we operate. You also know how I design my armour. You're not one of Ra's' men. That much I can tell. But you have watched me for years. So I ask you once more. Who are you?"

_Black Knight shook his head._ "You're just as I remember you..."_ Black Knight paused, removing his helmet to allow his face to be seen._ "Bruce."_ Dick finished._

_Batman widen his eyes in shock, Artemis gasped, so did the others. Diana, she blinked and then she realised just how he'd come back to life._

_Dick slowly stepped forward._ "Lost for words? Not happy to see me?"_ He asked, his head slightly tilted._

_Batman quickly narrowed his eyes._ "You died. The Team watched it happen. Razorclaw killed you."_ He said._

_Dick rolled his fists and grasped them tightly._ "No! They let me die. You sent me on that mission to die. You always said you protected your friends, your family."_ He began, the two walking in a circle._ "But did that stop you? No, you continued to send me on suicide missions until one day, I didn't come back. And I bet you never cared."_ He added._

"So why join with Ra's?"_ Diana asked._

_Dick glared at her._ "He gave me a second chance at life. He gave me the resources to have my revenge."

"And Sportsmaster?"_ Artemis asked._

"He found me after you all left, he brought me to Ra's. To my master. He was the one who taught me many things after I was resurrected. And to that, I owe him greatly. And imagine the look on his eyes when I bring you to him. Father and daughter reunited once more."_ Dick responded._

_Batman watched as Dick stopped next to Razorclaw._ "And you want to know something Bruce, I've never been happier. I've never been so free before."_ He said, drawing his pistol and putting it at Razorclaw's head. He pulled the trigger, ending the hunters life._

"ROBIN. We don't kill."_ Batman yelled._

_Dick glared up at him._ "Robin died seven months ago Bruce. He died the second you sent him on that mission with them."_ He said, eyeing the members of The Team that were present._ "And you know what. I find understanding in death. I discovered how to win this war on crime. The only true way to ever achieve victory."_ He went on._ "And in that understanding, I became something new. I became Black Knight, a symbol of what corruption has created, a symbol that stands against all governments, all corruption. And you heroes, you're corrupt by your power. Because face it. Without Joker, without Luthor, without those criminals, you're nothing. You fear the loss of this power, of this duty."

_Batman slowly stepped forward, only for Dick to pull a gun on him._ "Listen to me Dick. You've been manipulated by Ra's. He's controlling you."

_Dick shook his head._ "No one's controlling me but myself Bruce. I wanted this, I wanted all of it. And I've nearly got every instrument I need to exact my revenge. All that's left is the Martian and half-breed Atlantean. But you sent them off to be with their mentors didn't you Bruce? You sent them because you knew they couldn't handle what would happen if they discovered that I was the man behind destruction of a town, the deaths of millions who were corrupted by their own greed for power."_ He spat back._

_Batman watched as Black Knight stepped towards the door. His helmet resting upon his head once more._ "And in the end Bruce, you'll fall, just like the others."_ He said. Putting his pistol away._

_The building rocked. Dick looked at Batman_ _fast._ "What did you do?"_ He demanded._

_Batman smirked._ "Your air defences are no more Dick."_ He responded._

_Dick clenched his teeth in anger before he looked at Wally._ "You will pay Bruce. And just to prove that I'm no longer the Dick you remember."_ He said, he quickly drew a dagger from his belt and flung it at Wally's knee, impaling it fast. And with speed, he left the room._

* * *

**And it comes crashing down upon them all. **


	10. Redemption?

"Dick..."_ Diana said sadly as the facility rocked yet again from another impact. She felt her binds fall apart as Batman stepped back._

"We need to find Dick."_ Superboy said._

_Batman nodded in agreement._ "Alfred?"_ He asked into the comm._

_"Master Bruce!" The British voice responded. "Thank lord you're ok. I've been attempting to get to you for over an hour." He finished._

_Batman sighed._ "Alfred, Black Knight. He's..."_ Batman paused._

_"Master Bruce?" Alfred questioned._

"It's Dick."_ Batman said._

_"Did you just say Black Knight is Master Richard?" Alfred questioned in shock._

"Yes Alfred. Dick is Black Knight."_ Batman confirmed._

_"Is he alright?" Alfred inquired._

"No Alfred. He isn't alright at all."_ Batman replied sadly._

_"Oh my. Master Bruce, aerial surveillance just showed me a creature of large size attacking a nearby town. The civilians are in danger by what can only be described as a creature of pure destruction."__ Alfred said with fear._

_Batman narrowed his_ eyes. "Dick will have to wait. We need to deal with this current threat in the nearby town first."_ He said._

_The group nodded and quickly followed The Dark Knight._

* * *

_The creature was tall, bulky, it had spikes all over it's back, it's hands were like claws, white hair rested along its back. It's eyes were crimson red, a spiked beard rested around it's chin. Spiked knees and claw like toes. The only clothing it wore was a green pair of shorts with silver lining. The creature smashed down buildings with little effort, roaring in anger and rage as it tore into the cars close by._

"That thing. It's massive."_ Artemis said in disbelief, her eyes wide at the creature._

"We need to take it down."_ Wally said, glancing around to see that Diana had vanished._ "Where's Wonder Woman?"_ He asked._

_Superboy shrugged his shoulders._ "Who knows. But we've still got to take that thing down."_ He replied._

_Batman stepped forward._ "We need to attack it from all sides. Superboy, get in there and punch it as hard as you can, Artemis, keep watch over Wally, Batgirl, Batwoman, you two and I shall keep that thing off-balance."_ He ordered. The group heading out quickly._

* * *

_Dick stood in the distance, watching the fight with the creature with mild interest. Beside him, Kara stood._

"Dick."_ Diana said, landing a few feet from him._

_Dick turned to face her, Kara remained still, but her eyes watched Diana with caution._

"What do you want Diana?"_ Dick asked._

_Diana glanced at the creature._ "Your help."_ She answered._

_Dick chuckled and laughed._ "My help. You think I'd be willing to the heroes who caused me to die?"_ He said._

_Diana smirked._ "No, I think you'll help because a part of you knows that the creature won't stop until all life is gone."_ She said._

_Dick narrowed his eyes._ "No. That creature won't be an issue. The League will survive, as it has always done. But the corrupt will fall."_ He responded._

"But a part of you still lives on, the part of you that was Robin. I know you believe Robin to be dead. But I feel him inside you. Just waiting to be freed."_ Diana began, walking towards the fight. She saw Dick glance towards the fight._ "That part of you that protects the innocent, it will win. You just need to open your eyes."_ Diana finished, taking flight and heading towards the battle._

_Dick watched as she left and closed his eyes. Was she right? Was Robin still alive, or was he dead, waiting to be reborn as something else. He felt a gently hand, the gentle hand of Kara upon his shoulder._

"She's right Rich. That thing will destroy everything."_ She said._

_Dick opened his eyes slowly, something burned inside them. A fire of hope, determination. Of revelation._ "Kara, I know what to do."

* * *

_Batman fell to the ground as Diana was thrown into him. He grunted in pain and slowly helped her up. He glanced up to see the creature fling Superboy into Batgirl and Batwoman. He_ blinked. "We don't have the strength to defeat this creature."_ He said._

_"Doomsday is tough Detective. His skin is like solid rock, his organs well defended. You need more heavy hitters, ones who aren't afraid to kill to defeat him." Ra's Al Ghul's voice said over his comm. _

_Batman blinked._ "We don't have the heavy hitters we need."_ He said._

_"Sir, the Batwing's picking up several hundred drones approaching your location, both from the air and the ground." Alfred said._

_Batman __Blinked__._ "Drones?"_ He questioned._

_An explosion suddenly rocked the area. A ball of fire lit up where Doomsday stood. Batman widened his eyes as several more balls of flames engulfed him._

* * *

_Standing in the distance, Dick stood._ "I don't care if we leave every city, I want every drone, on duty and off duty at my location, firing upon that thing right now."_ He said into his comm._

_"But sir..." A voice said back._

"Unless you've seen this thing in action, I suggest you follow my orders."_ Dick snapped back._

_"And the Typhon's?"__ The general asked._

_Dick smirked._ "Send them in as well. We're giving this war machine everything we've got."_ He replied._

* * *

_Diana widen her eyes at the sight before her. Doomsday was being attacked from every side. Rockets, bullets, everything came in at him. And She saw several drones moving in, each firing upon him. What made her smile, was the colour scheme on them. Black and red. She knew Dick would pull through._

_Another explosion engulfed Doomsday. The war machine roared in anger, throwing debris at the many drones. A red beam soon pushed Doomsday day back a few feet. The drone responsible for the beam rested at the end of the street. It's weapon systems primed and ready to fire once more. Besides it, sat several more of the same type of tank drone. They were the Typhon drones. And all Hell was about to break free._


	11. The Final Hour Part I

_Doomsday staggered back from the onslaught of oncoming firepower. The red beams from the Typhon tank drones, the missiles and bullets from the aerial and land drones did their job. But it still wasn't enough. Doomsday growled with rage, his eyes glowed a bright red. The glow intensified until a beam of red energy burst free from them, vaporising the drones in their path. _

_Doomsday snarled and leapt forward, he brought his fist down, the fist made contact with a Typhon tank drone, the explosion engulfed him, but did little to nothing. Doomsday shrugged off more oncoming bullet fire, he grabbed the remains of the tank and flung them at more drones, his rage topping even that of a Red Lantern, it powered him, fueled him. He adapted to the technology that he was being attacked with._

_With speed and brute strength, Doomsday had all but cut down many of the drones, a field of sparking drones was left in his wake. Doomsday was unstoppable, a creature of immense power. Something that The Light had intended to use when the war with Darkseid came to be. But the actions of Black Knight, they had forced them to deploy this monstrosity early to quell his rampage. But in doing so, The Light had lost the aid of the League of Shadows._

* * *

_Dick was not happy, the drones were numerous, but even they proved to be nothing more then mere cannon fodder to throw at this thing. Diana had been right in that a part of Robin still lived on in him. Yet it wasn't enough to stop what was to come. He knew what had to be down, yet he couldn't find the resources to pull it off. He'd exhausted everything he had against Doomsday._

"Rich."_ Kara began, standing next to him and holding his hand tightly._ "What do we do?"_ She asked, her eyes meeting his._

"I... I don't know Kara."_ He replied, watching as Doomsday towered over Diana and Bruce._ "That thing, it's... it's too powerful."_ He finished, looking at Kara with sorrow in his eyes._

_Kara held Dick's hand tighter. A gentle, loving smile formed upon her lips._ "You don't wish to harm our men in fighting that thing. And I understand that. But we don't have to use our men. We are both skilled in combat. We can take this thing, if only to buy time for the Justice League to realise the danger and send support."_ She said._

_Dick closed his eyes and glanced out towards Doomsday._ "Together, as one. Hand in hand. Side by side. Warriors, fighting to defeat something that could destroy all life."_ He said. standing tall and grasping his two pistols in both hands._ "If we die, let it be known that we died saving the world from the machinations of The Light. Revenge may not come today, it may never come. But in the line of duty, nothing is ever certain. We can only enjoy the time we together as best we can."_ He continued, turning to face Kara._ "I love you Kara, with everything I have."_ He finished._

_Kara smiled and the two kissed deeply. When they separated, she smiled._ "I love you too Dick."_ She said with a smile._

"This may be it. We may die here today. But in death, comes peace and knowing that we did what was right. That we fought on to the end. In memory of those who've fallen before us, those who've helped us, those who've taught us everything we know. For our families, for our home. We fight. To the end."_ Dick said proudly and with a battle cry, leapt down, running towards Doomsday._

* * *

_Diana watched as Doomsday readied to end her life. She closed her eyes, waiting for the end to come, but the blow never came. A roar of anger came instead, she could hear the sound of guns firing, someone yelled, a voice that she recognised well._

"You will not succeed monster. Not while we stand to oppose you."_ Dick said, unloading the entire clips of both pistols into Doomsday._

_Diana opened her eyes, and watched as Black El came in from the air, punching Doomsday hard, sending him back several feet and to the ground. She glanced towards Bruce who widen his eyes._

"Dick?"_ He said in slight surprise._

_Dick put his hand out to Bruce._ "Get on your feet soldier. This battle is far from over. And we need all the help we can get."_ He said, pulling Bruce up._

"You saved us, why?"_ Bruce asked._

_Dick looked at Diana and smiled._ "Thank you Diana. For helping me see through my heart."_ He said._

_Diana nodded and the four turned to face Doomsday._

* * *

_Superboy groaned and slowly lifted his head to see two boots before him, he glanced up and saw Black El standing above him._

_He narrowed his eyes, waiting for her to finish him, only to widen them when she held her hand out to him._

"Get up. The fight is not yet over. And you're needed."_ She said._

_Superboy blinked and slowly got_ _up._ "Why help us?"_ He asked._

_Kara looked towards Doomsday who'd gotten back on his feet._ "You wear the symbol of the house of El of Krypton."_ She said._ "Now give me your hand, I'm going to throw you at that thing and you're going to hit as hard as you can."_ She added with a smirk._

* * *

_Doomsday growled in anger and slowly stepped forward, only to be greeted by Superboy punching him hard. He growled in anger and attempted to punch Superboy, only for an explosion to push him away. _

_Dick stood tall, a rocket launcher at his feet as he loaded another clip in his pistols._ "Hit that thing hard."_ He said. Several more rockets passing by over head, each slamming into Doomsday at full force._

"Sir. You're reinforcements have arrived."_ The general said as he came to a stop beside him._

"Good work general. But get them as far away as possible. The heroes, myself and Black El can handle this."_ He said._

_The general blinked._ "Sir?"_ He asked._

"That thing just took out every drone we have. Fall back at once."_ Dick ordered, not sparing a second to glance at the general as he unloaded a clip into Doomsday._

_The general nodded and quickly pulled back, the men going with him. Dick smiled with satisfaction and cracked his knuckles and neck._ "Alright. Playtime is over."_ He said as he charged forward, unleashing several explosives from his belt._

_Doomsday rocked with the explosions but kept at it. He was tough, built for this. And he would do as he was programed, to destroy everything he saw. He was thrown back by a punch and turned to see Kara hovering in the air. He growled in anger and then charged forward, punching her back several feet._

_Dick slid in under Doomsday, he took out several dagger and threw them up at Doomsday, each of them bounced off him harmlessly. Dick cursed and avoided Doomsday's foot as it came down, he leapt up, and unleashed a few shurikens, each of them exploding upon contact with Doomsday. This was a fight that he wouldn't back down from._

_Doomsday roared in anger and charged forward, he was kicked back by Diana and Superboy before being punched into the ground by Kara. With rage, he rose again, grabbed Diana and Superboy by the head and flung them into Batman. He then turned to face Kara and with a deadly glow, he roared and charged forward, punching her into the ground before his a red beam was unleashed from his eyes._

_Kara was caught in the beam, flung back, she groaned in pain before everything went dark. She could hear Dick's worried voice calling out her name as it faded. All she could do was think what she could say. 'I'm sorry Dick.'  
_


	12. The Final Hour Part II

**_Previously_**

_Kara was caught in the beam, flung back, she groaned in pain before everything went dark. She could hear Dick's worried voice calling out her name as it faded. All she could do was think what she could say. 'I'm sorry Dick.'_

**_Present_**

_Dick leaned over Kara. He felt her pulse and sighed in relief that she had one still. _"Kara..."_ He said sadly. Holding her close to him._ "Why is this world so screwed up?"_ He asked himself._

_Bruce stood with Diana by his side as they watched the interaction. He felt like he needed to comfort Dick, but could bring himself to do it. This was something that he had to do himself. He had attempted to control Dick's life for to long. And now, now he had to let Dick decide for himself._

"That thing will die today, even if it costs my life."_ Dick announced as he held Supergirl in his arms, he turned to face Bruce._ "If I die Bruce, I want you to make sure she knows what Ra's and Talia hid from her."_ He said._

_Bruce was shocked when Dick handed Kara over to him, he looked at Dick._ "Dick?"_ He asked, he saw the answer in Dick's eyes, but he needed to hear it from him._

"Thank you Bruce, for everything you've done. But I must face fate, destiny. For too long have I hid in the shadows of my true nature. My parents were more then just acrobats. My mother was an Amazon, my father, a man. One born of Ares, the other of honourable blood."_ He said, pausing as he turned to look at Diana._ "Tell Donna that I'm sorry."_ He said._

_Diana blinked._ "You're her step-brother."_ She said._

_Dick didn't respond, because he knew that Diana knew the answer already. He closed his eyes, and with a breath, he felt the fire in his heart, the fire that came from his mother, the fire of war, of battle, of combat. He was a Amazon, a man, a hybrid. And he knew his place. His hands glowed with orange energy as walked towards Doomsday, his eyes pupils glowed blue. _"For the world."_ He said, and with a battle cry, he leapt forward, his fist smashing into Doomsday with enough force to knock a skyscraper to the ground._

_He hovered into the air, and then charged forward, slamming into Doomsday hard. He felt Doomsday punch back, he halted himself in mid air fast, he narrowed his eyes and charged back down._

_Doomsday's eyes glowed red and the beam was unleashed once more. Dick came to a stop and held his hands up before him. The orange energy forming a shield._

_The beam made contact, the blow forced Dick back several feet, but the shield had held, he could feel the heat, but he payed no mind to it._

_The beam faded to nothing, and Doomsday leapt forward, punching Dick again and again. But Dick ignored the blows, he came back with one of his own, bringing Doomsday down to the ground before kicking him hard._

_Doomsday landed upon the ground hard, a small crater formed beneath him, he brought his head up and quickly punched Dick in the chest, forcing him back._

_Dick grunted from the pain, but he ignored it. He would see the fight to the end, even if it cost him his life. He leapt forward, blocking Doomsday's fist with both of his before he was punched by the other fist. Dick shook the blow aside._

_Doomsday ran forward, the ground shaking beneath his feet. His fists rolled up. He lifted them into the air and brought them down._

_Dick moved fast, dodging the slam, the shockwave that was created forced him forward. He landed on his hands and knees and quickly forced himself upright against. He turned to face Doomsday. His gaze locked upon him. With another battle cry, Dick ran forward, he grabbed s piece of rubble and flung it fast, the rubble landed, impaling itself in Doomsday's right eye._

_Doomsday roared in pain before removing the piece of rubble, he snapped it in his hands and came forward, throwing a punch that Dick narrowly avoided._

_Dick came back around and kicked Doomsday in the side before delivering an uppercut. He then threw several shurikens from his belt, each of them exploding upon contact._

_Doomsday stagger back from the counterattack but quickly recovered as he moved forward. He slammed his foot down, causing a shockwave to knock Dick off-balance. He then ran forward and punched Dick hard in the stomach._

_Dick flew back from the force, crashing into one of the few buildings left standing. The structure collapsed down on him. He grunted from the impact but quickly forced his way out, only to be greet by Doomsday's fist. _

_He smashed into another structure, this time, he steadied himself and flew back, punching Doomsday hard in the face before coming around with another blow to the chest. He leapt into the air and slammed down upon Doomsday, forcing the creature into the ground._

_Doomsday roared with rage and moved forward, something impaled him, and he glanced down to see a staff sticking in him._

_Dick smirked with satisfaction, but it didn't last long as Doomsday punched him into the ground, he knew the Kryptonite in the staff would weaken Doomsday, just enough for him to deliver the killing blow. Forcing himself up, ignoring the pain that flowed through his body, he grabbed both sides of Doomsday's head. He clenched his teeth and grunted with pain as he pulled hard, the sound of tearing flesh could be heard as he pulled it further and further._

_Soon, he had torn Doomsday's head clean of the body. He fell back to the ground, gasping for air as the hulking, headless body collapsed down before him. He glanced over at the heroes, and then, he passed out._


	13. Nightwing and Supergirl

**The final chapter. Be sure to check the bottom for a full list of characters who appeared.**

* * *

_The Team was reunited at Mount Justice. Aqualad and Miss Martian shared a glance at the injuries suffered during the mission, but they were concerned by the appearance of both Dick and Kara, both of whom rested on medical tables in the central chamber. Dick sat on the edge of his. His armour was stripped down to the bare layer, a simple black piece of clothing._

"Robin?"_ Aqualad asked, looking at Dick._

_Dick glanced up._ "Kaldur."_ He said, his gaze falling back upon Kara._

_Aqualad walked over to his side._ "You're alive."_ He said._

_Dick nodded._ "I am alive."_ He answered._

"And her?"_ Kaldur asked._

_Dick grasped Kara's hand tightly._ "She'll live. If just barely. That blow she took was massive."_ He said._

_Kaldur looked over Kara._ "You were Black Knight."_ He said._

_Dick didn't reply. He remained still, his mind racing through many different thoughts. _"I was. But not anymore. The Dark Order has been disbanded. And now, me and Kara have a choice to make."_ He said._

_Kaldur nodded._ "My friend, we will always be happy to have you back."_ He said, turning to face Dick._

_Dick shook his head._ "I've changed Kaldur, I'm not the person I once was. Traces of Robin may still run in my blood, but with what I've shown, what I've given into. I just, can't return to you guys."

_Kaldur nodded in understanding._ "I understand Robin."_ He said._

"Recognised Wonder Woman 0-3, Donna Troy A-0-5"_ The female voice announced as the Zeta Tube came to life._

_Dick glanced up to see Donna walking towards him._ "RICHARD!"_ She said loudly._

_Dick watched as Kaldur left him._ "Donna..."_ He said shyly._

_Donna narrowed her eyes._ "You left the dead, then went on a rampage, killing people, then you killed a well known criminal, then you helped save the world."_ She said, hands upon her hips as she eyed him deeply._ "Make up your mind dear brother."_ She finished before bringing him into a crushing hug._ "It's good to see you again."_ She added._

_Dick blinked and then smiled._ "It's good to see you as well Donna."_ He said, pulling back as the two eyed each other._

"Will she be alright?"_ Donna asked, eyes falling upon Kara._

"I don't know Donna."_ Dick began._ "She's though, but even then, we all have our limits."_ He finished._

_Donna nodded._ "Well, I don't want to hear you going out burning towns to the ground again. If so, I'll make sure that grandfather puts you straight."_ She said._

_Dick nodded._ "I doubt he'd care. It probably would've just fueled his own power."_ Dick replied._

_Donna smirked._ "Well, what do you plan to do now?"

_Dick sighed, he didn't know what to do afterwards._ "I don't know Donna. When Kara wakes up, we'll speak about the future. In the meantime, I just need to think, come to terms with my life."_ He said._

_Donna shook her head._ "You've already come to terms with your life Dick, I can see it."

* * *

_Diana watched the interaction between step siblings from a distance. She never knew how close they were, or that they were related. But she had to give it this, you learnt something new everyday._

"How are you handling this?"_ Bruce asked from behind, coming to a stop beside her._

"Things will be difficult from now on. But Dick's got his life ahead to live once more."_ She answered._

_Bruce_ _nodded._ "And us?"_ He asked._

_Diana raised an eyebrow._ "Us?"_ She asked in confusion._

_Bruce shook his head with amusement._ "You think I was blind to the way you looked at me, the way you spoke with me?"_ He asked in return._

"No, well, yes."_ She replied._

_Bruce let a small chuckle escape his lips._ "Well, if this adventure has taught me anything. It's that we all need a light in the darkness."

_Diana allowed a small smile to form upon her lips, she turned to face Bruce._ "Well, I do know this place Athens that we could visit."_ She said._

_Bruce raised an eyebrow._ "Are you asking me on a date?"_ He asked._

_Diana's smile grew larger._ "What doe you mind tell you oh great detective?"

_Bruce smirked._ "I think that's a yes."_ He replied._

_Diana looped her arm through his._ "Come on mister, we can't go out looking like this."_ She said._

* * *

_Kaldur watched as two of the founding League members left, a small smile upon his lips._ "It seems that Batman is slowly cracking open."_ He said._

_Miss Martian blinked._ "And?"_ She asked._

_Kaldur turned to face The Team._ "We're going to have our hands full. For we now know what The Light is capable of bringing upon this world."

* * *

_**Two months later**_

_Dick slowly stepped next to Kara._ "Kara?"_ He asked._

_She slowly opened her eyes, the lights greeting her before her vision slowly came to, she saw Dick and smiled._ "Dick. Where am I?"_ She asked._

_Dick slowly helped her lean forward._ "We're in Mount Justice. You're safe, we're all safe."_ He answered._

_Kara blinked._ "And that thing?"

"Gone. I killed it."_ Dick replied._

_Kara smirked._ "How?"_ She asked._

_Dick chuckled._ "Let's worry about that later and focus on now."_ He said._

_Kara nodded._ "How long was I out?"

"Two months."_ Dick said._

_Kara widen her eyes._ "Two months I've been missing from the Shadows."_ She said._

_Dick quickly placed his hand upon her shoulder._ "Hey, the shadows aren't you real family Kara. It took me a while to figure this out. But I did some research. And well, I found a living relative of yours."_ He said._

_Kara blinked._ "But Krypton's gone, and everyone one it."_ She said._

_Dick chuckled._ "Hey, you were lost in space for sometime, so while you should be older then you are, you didn't age. But you didn't arrive on Earth until after your cousin was an adult."_ He said._

_Kara looked at him._ "Cousin?"_ She asked._ "Kal is here, on Earth?"

_Dick nodded._ "Yes, and he should be here soon."

"Dick..."_ Superman said as he entered the room, his eyes fell upon Kara._

"Kal?"_ Kara asked._

_Superman blinked._ "You know my name?"_ He asked._

_Kara widened her eyes._ "Kal. You're an adult."_ She said._

_Superman blinked and glanced at Dick._ "Dick?"_ He asked._

_Kara shook her head._ "Oh yes, sorry. My names Kara, Kara Zor'El. Or well, Kara Al Ghul."_ She said._

_Superman nodded._ "Kara, you're my older cousin."_ He said._

_Kara nodded._ "Yes, it seems that I was lost in space and didn't age."_ She answered._

_Superman nodded._ "And I take it you were found by Ra's and taken in by him."_ He finished._

_Kara nodded._

"Well, I'm glad to know that I'm not the only survivor of Krypton. But what do you plan to do now. Do you plan to return to Ra's? Or stay with Dick?"_ Superman asked._

_Kara sighed and looked at Dick._ "Ra's and Talia didn't tell you any of this Kara, because they didn't want to loose you. But we can make our own choice now. We can do what we want now."_ Dick said._

_Kara closed her eyes._ "I, I need to think, to clear my head."_ She said._

_Dick nodded._ "I understand Kara."

_The three remained silent for three minutes till Kara opened her eyes._ "I want to stay, to be with my family, to help fight the good fight."_ She said._

_Dick blinked and felt a small smile form on his lips._ "Together?"_ He asked._

_Kara took his hand in hers._ "Together."_ She confirmed, the two shared a kiss._

"And do you wish to join The Team or the Justice League?"_ Superman asked._

_Kara looked at Dick._ "Well, the League does already have some heavy hitters. What do you think Kara?"_ Dick asked._

_Kara smirked._ "The Team."_ She answered._

_Dick nodded and then looked at_ Superman. "I think you're going to have to accept Superboy sometime in the near future Superman. Because you might not be able to handle Bruce, myself and Kara all speaking with you. Oh, and I think Lois might learn about it as well. And I think we know how much you fear her bad side."_ Dick said._

_Superman nodded and quickly left, leaving the two to themselves._

"Well, who are we now?"_ Kara asked._

"Well, I don't Black Knight and Black El are going to fit the whole hero thing. So why not, Nightwing and Supergirl?"_ Dick replied._

_Kara smirked._ "Supergirl, I could work with that. And Nightwing, that's a Kryptonian hero."

_Dick smirked._ "I know. I took the liberty of learning everything I could about Krypton. And Nightwing will be my name."_ Dick replied, the two enjoying the others company._

* * *

_In the shadows, nine figures stood. The first was dressed in silver, an orange visor covered his face. He was lean, acrobatic. His helmet had two rectangular horns. Upon his chest was a U encased in an orange circle. He wore a maroon cape. He wore a maroon utility belt._

_The second was silver and green. A pulsing green crystal sat in his chest. Red eyes observed the others. Green forearm armour and upper thigh armour as well as chest armour and shoulder armour rested upon him._

_The third was large, green scaly skin. A tail expanded from his behind. He wore a simple piece of clothing around his waist. His yellow reptilian eyes were narrowed. His teeth razor sharp._

_The fourth was dressed in yellow and black. A set of wings rested upon his back. His helmet was like a fly. In his hands was a flamethrower._

_The fifth was almost the same as Kid Flash. Only he had black eye slits in his cowl, his gloves were gauntlets with three spikes._

_The sixth was bulky, large, his skin was a pale white, he wore a small piece of rope around his neck. His clothing was torn, his face was expressionless, almost undead._

_The seventh was lean, shorter then the others, she dressed in dark green. A quiver rested behind her back with a black katana strapped to it. She had a dark green hood and a single eyesight covering her right eye. Her hair was short. She had two wrist blasters around her wrists and two pistol holsters by her upper thighs. She had a small skirt with two small pieces of cloth that connected to her belt._

_The eight was dressed in white. He had a large A upon his chest, his face was covered by a mask. He seemed agile and fast._

_The ninth was a female who was crouched down in an animalistic way. Her yellow and black body was almost like that of a cheetah. She had a small tail and wore little brown clothing. Her fingers were like claws._

_They were Ultimus, Metallo, Killer Croc, Firefly, Bloodwing, Solomon Grundy, Green Star, Anarchy and Cheetah. They were the Syndicate of Crime and they were out for chaos._

* * *

**That wraps this up. Be on the lookout for the sequel called _Nightwing and Supergirl: Crime Unbound_. Which will set up the catalyst for the final part of this trilogy that I have called _The Grayson Trilogy._**

* * *

**Characters**

**Dick Grayson/Black Knight/Robin/Nightwing**

**Kara Zor'El(Al Ghul)/Black El/Supergirl**

**Bruce Wayne/Batman**

**Aquaman**

**Martian Manhunter**

**Diana Prince/Wonder Woman**

**Kal'El/Superman**

**Flash**

**Artemis Crock/Artemis**

**Wally West/Kid Flash**

**Superboy**

**Miss Martian**

**Kaldur/Aqualad**

**Vandal Savage**

**Lex Luthor**

**Queen Bee**

**The Brain**

**Black Manta**

**Klarion**

**Ra's Al Ghul**

**Sportsmaster**

**Talia Al Ghul**

**Donna Troy**

**Queen Hippolyta**

**Razorclaw**

**Alfred Pennyworth**

**Kate Kane/Batwoman**

**Barbara Gordon/Batgirl**

**Doomsday**

**John Grayson**

**Mary Grayson**

**Ares**

**Ultimus**

**Metallo**

**Green Star**

**Solomon Grundy**

**Cheetah**

**Anarchy**

**Firefly**

**Killer Croc**

**Bloodwing**

**Dark Order General**

**Dark Order Captain**

**Dark Order Guard**

**Dark Order Trooper**


End file.
